Late Night Talks
by Carebeark5
Summary: AU Margot's friend signs her up for a dating site without telling her.
1. Chapter 1

Margot had just arrived back in Hyperion Heights. She initially planned to go away for few a months but ended up enjoying it so much that she lost track of time. She hadn't seen her mom in such a long time and she thought it was finally time to go home again. At least for a while until that itch to see new places and try new things came back again. She also wanted to try to catch up with some friends now that she was back. She hadn't seen any of them in ages, even if they did keep in touch with texts or Snapchat and Instagram. That night she contacted her friend Riley and they met at Roni's for some drinks.

"Margot...oh it's so good to see you." Riley shrieked loudly as she entered the bar.

They had been friends since grade school and even though they were completely different personality wise, they still managed to hit it off as best friends. "Hey, its good to see you too."

"I saw all your photos on Instagram they were amazing, girl. It must have been so much fun."

"Yeah it was but its nice to be home too," Margot said as she sipped her drink coughing a little at how strong it was. She wasn't much of a drinker but Riley had always been the life of the party. "So what's new with you?" Margot asked as a man walked in and slid down on the seat next to her friend.

"Hey, baby."

"Margot this is Shane."

"Oh hey," Margot was a little confused she thought it was just going to be the two of them tonight.

"I hope its ok that I invited Shane, I wanted you to meet him."

"Oh yeah, 'course it is." Margot lied. She had been looking forward to just hanging out with her friend again and being able to have some girl talk and now she felt like a third wheel. It felt like she was sitting in on their date which felt incredibly awkward.

Right now they were seated so close Riley was practically sitting in his lap. "So um...how long have you two been dating?" She asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"6 months," Riley said turning to smile at Shane. "We met online, on one of those dating sites."

"Oh, really that's kinda cool."

"Yeah soo...did you meet anyone while you were traveling? Must have been plenty of girls throwing themselves at you."

"Um...no not really. I did meet some but no one special."

"Oh that's too bad," Shane said as he headed over to grab them some more drinks.

"Girl, you should totally try dating online. You meet so many people on there."

"I don't need a bunch of people. Just one."

"That's always been your problem, Margot you always hold everyone up to such high standards. Why not just date around see what's out there and then you can work on finding the one. What's wrong with Mrs. right now?"

"But dating online? Haven't you heard how dangerous that can be, you've seen the show Catfish."

"Not everyone is a stalker or lying about who they are," Riley responded as Shane placed their drinks on the table. "I mean here's your proof." She said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"No thanks, I think I'll find my dates the old-fashioned way."

That night Margot headed home feeling a little buzzed from all the drinks Riley kept forcing on her. She was probably going to regret them in the morning. Her mom was already in bed so she changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers.

**Meanwhile**

After Margot had left she and Shane were still sitting in Roni's. "Shane we should totally set her up with a profile on the site."

"She said she didn't want to," he reminded her.

"I know but I just want her to be as happy as we are."

Thinking about what she wanted the profile to say she smiled as she quickly typed in the info and hit send. "Too late its done."

"She's gonna kill you when she finds out." He said reaching over and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close as they laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

** The Next Day**

Margot stood behind the bar at Roni's wiping down the counter when her phone pinged signaling a new message. Glancing at the screen she saw it was an email letting her know she had a new message on the very dating site Riley had mentioned the night before. Taking a deep breath she tossed the towel onto the counter and quickly dialed her friend's number.

"Riley, how could you?"

"Oh hey, girl."

"Don't hey girl me. I told you I wasn't interested in joining."

"I know but come on you haven't dated in forever. I just want you to be as happy as I am. You could get lucky and meet a really great girl. Wait, how did you know I signed you up?"

"I got an email saying I had a new message."

"Really a message?" She squealed excitedly. "Just download the app and you can see for yourself. At least read the message and try it before you decide."

"I'll talk to you later. I need to get back to work." After hanging up the phone she downloaded the app onto her phone and signed in using the password Riley gave her. She told herself she was just going to log in long enough to delete it. Once she had logged in the message popped up and she was about to delete it when she noticed the little profile photo in the corner. She didn't know why, but curiosity made her click on the message. She told herself as soon as she saw what it said she would delete the app.

 _Hey,_

 _Margot with a 't' That's such a pretty name._

 _My name's Tilly with a "y" instead of an "ie"_

 _I'm here if you want to talk._

Again she stared at the little picture in the corner before clicking on her profile. She was beautiful she had to give her that and her profile was interesting. It said she liked chess, drawing, origami, and marmalade sandwiches. Margot laughed at that, who would put that in a profile. It wasn't predictable that was for sure. She debated with herself for a minute before quickly typing out a message and hitting send before she could second-guess herself. She put her phone into her pocket and got back to work before Roni noticed she was slacking.

 _Tilly,_

 _Interesting profile. What kind of things do you like to draw?_

When her phoned buzzed she ignored it and continued working, she would check it later after her shift ended. But she couldn't say she wasn't curious.


End file.
